


I'm Back

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Marvel [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter, F/M, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Avengers, Superhusbands (Marvel), memory pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prequel to Carry on... if you wanna take a lock it you can </p><p>This is how Bucky Came back to live with the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some background on your character:
> 
> She is a Mutant like Logan (Wolverine) has healing factor like him as well as some other power (not used here)  
> She knew Steve and Bucky in the 40s (the three of them were BFFs)  
> She fell in love with Bucky  
> A year after Steve and Bucky “Died” HYDRA caught her and turned her into the Winter Soldier’s Partner  
> Winter Soldier and Y/N fell in love and tried to escape, ending with HYDRA making Soldier kill her  
> Y/N didn’t die came back to life tired to find Soldier but thought he was dead so she went and lived with Howard

“How did we get stuck taking care of Peter?” Clint whines out  
“I think it has something to do with Rogers Puppy dog eyes” Natasha grumbles out as she takes a seat beside him. The five Avengers sit in the common room with their year old nephew, who is crying in Bruce’s arms  
“Well they can’t take him to the meeting now could they?” (Y/N) says sighing out “Furry would be pissed seeing that all of SHIELD adores Peter” Clint sticks his tongue at her  
“Well they never have to deal with him crying”  
“Maybe he is a little over whelmed” Bruce says trying to calm the one year old down “This is the first time he has been with us without Steve or Tony”  
“Nonsense! The child need food is all” Thor booms out. Natasha, Clint and Thor all begin to argue, while Bruce tries his best to calm down little Peter. (Y/N) lets out a sigh and stands up  
“Enough!” (Y/N) hisses out.  
They all look at her, noticing her eyes are glowing a little, they all quickly shut up. She walks over to Bruce and takes Peter out of his arms and cradling him softly shifting her weight to make Peter feel like he is in his swing. He stops crying and she looks at all of them, and they look at her in shock.  
“How did you –” Clint starts but (Y/N) quickly cuts him off  
“I was a mother for a little while Clint” She looks at Bruce “Bruce do you mind getting me Peter’s bottle please” Bruce nods and heads to the kitchen  
“Now when Bruce gives me his bottle, I am going to feed him and then put him down for his nap. If I hear as much as a knife being sharpen, I will skin you all understand” Thor, Clint and Natasha all nod. Bruce walks over and hands her the bottle, she smiles at him and kisses his cheek  
“Thank you Brucy” With that she walks to the elevator and goes up to her floor. The others just stare at her shocked Bruce takes a seat near Thor  
“Lady (Y/N) was a mother?” Thor whispers out  
“Well she did create the Stark line way back when” Natasha replies trying to relax into the couch “Before she was a Stark her surname was Howlett”  
They are all quite for a while before Bruce breaks the silence  
“How long has she been alone?”  
“What do you mean? She has us” Clint says sounding a little offended  
Bruce shakes his head  
“I mean someone like a partner, someone she can live with”  
“I remember when I was in the Red Room she had a partner then… it looked like real love, but sometimes it looked as if something was wrong… there were pieces missing between them” Natasha says, she looks lost in memory a little. No one says anything; Clint pats Natasha’s hair while Thor moves to sit closer to Bruce. They all were thinking the same thing, now that Tony and Steve were married and have a son, Natasha and Clint were together, Bruce had his lady and Thor had Jane, leaving (Y/N) the only one on the team that did not have a partner. There is a ding from the elevator and Steve and Tony walk in stopping when they see the worried looks on their team’s faces  
“What is going on?” Steve asks. The two of them look around and notice that Peter and (Y/N) are not there  
“Where are Peter and (Y/N)?” Tony asks looking around a little worried  
“(Y/N) went to put Peter down for his nap” Natasha supplies. They both relax a little, nod and take a seat on the couch  
“Steve, you have probably known (Y/N) the longest right?” Clint asks  
“Well the version of her from my time, Tony might know her better than I do now” Steve answers looking at Tony  
“But her habits are the same right?” Natasha quickly adds  
“In a sense yes, why?” Steve asks tilting his head a little. The four of them looked at each other then back at Steve and Tony  
“Did she have anyone special? Back in your time that is” Bruce carefully asks. Steve looks at them a little surprised  
“Did she remember Bucky?” hope laced in the soldier’s voice. The four of them look confused  
“Who is this Bucky you speak of Captain?” Thor asks. A flash a pain crosses Steve’s face, Tony takes his hand a squeezes it. He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh  
“Bucky is mine and (Y/N)’s best friend… was our best friend. He was also (Y/N)’s fiancé”. Everyone but Tony looks at him in shock, he already knew about Bucky and (Y/N). He knew the day he asked Steve about the dog tags and ring that Howard kept for (Y/N)until she came back to live with him and his family. Tony remembered that day too well, she came stumbling in to the house blood covering her shirt. Howard and Maria both did their best to calm her down, but (Y/N) lost a lot of her memory because of Hydra. Steve told him the story of how the three of them were un-separate able, how Bucky thought that (Y/N) and Steve always had a thing for each other seeing they were so alike. It took Steve right before they joined the army and Steve and (Y/N) rescuing Bucky from Hydra for him to see that (Y/N) loved Bucky. Once he figured that out he didn’t hesitate to ask for her hand in marriage. After Bucky fell she kept the ring around her neck with Bucky and Steve’s dog tags, giving them to Howard when she went to go finish off the little that was left of HYDRA. Tony and Steve are both worried, as she gains her memories back, she will remember the pain of losing him.  
“Then isn’t Bucky the one –” Bruce starts off  
“Who fell from the train, yes” Steve finishes looking down. Tony squeezes his hand again  
“From what we can tell, she doesn’t remember that part of her life and we don’t know if she ever will” Tony says calmly  
“And if she does?” Thor asks the question all on their minds  
“We help her as much as we can” Steve states firmly. Then and there is where Natasha and Clint both decided that they would find (Y/N) a lover that could take care of her in Bucky’s place. Little did any of them know that (Y/N) already had flashes of her and Bucky. As little Peter played sleepily with her dog tags and ring while she lay beside him thinking the same thing she though all those years ago.  
“I should have fell with him” she whispers out to no one. She could still hear his voice; feel his kiss, everything about him that lingered on her skin.  
“I love you (Y/N)” she remembers him saying that to her before the fall. One tear falls from her eye  
“I miss you Buck…” (Y/N) lets out a small sob. Peter pats her arch reactor and she looks at him and smiles lightly seeing how tired the little boy is. As soon as Peter nods off so does she dreaming of what it would have been like to married to that Jerk from Brooklyn that stole her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later

“Aunt (Y/N)” Peter calls out. (Y/N) looks down at her nephew, who is sitting in her lap as they watch How to Train your Dragon. In the past two years Peter has grown a lot and just like his Fathers and his Aunt has a high intellect and a heart of gold, but that doesn’t stop anyone from babying him   
“Yes my little munchkin?” (Y/N) says   
“How come you here with me? Isn’t Uncle Clint s’pposed to be here?” he asks tilting his head in the most adorable way. (Y/N) puts on a mock hurt face  
“Are you saying you don’t want me here that hurts Peter”  
He lets out a small giggle   
“noo! (Y/N) my favourite! I am gonna marry (Y/N)”   
(Y/N) lets out a little chuckle   
“well thank you Petey, but I am a little too old for you” She says while tickling his tummy a little making him shriek with laughter   
“Uncle Clint is on a date with Aunt Tasha” Andy: states after stopping her tickling attack   
“like Daddy and Papa?”  
“yep, just like them”   
Peter stays quiet. He knows that his daddy and papa love each other a lot, that they are each other’s special person, he shuffles in her lap a little guilty   
“I’m sorry (Y/N)…” Peter mumbles out. (Y/N) looks at him in confusion   
“what for sweet pea?”  
“that you have to stay here with me and not be with your special person”  
Peter notices a flash of sadness and pain in his aunt’s bright (Y/C/E) eyes, but it is gone in a matter of seconds and is replaced by a warm soft smile. She hugs him close   
“Petey sweetie there is nowhere else I rather be than here with you, there is no one special in my life… there hasn’t been for a long time now Hun”  
Before Peter could ask what that meant the elevator dings and open Tony and Steve walking in. Peter jumps out of her lap and rushes over to them   
“Daddy! Papa!” he yells. They both smile, Steve easily scooping up the little boy into his arms and they both hug him and kiss him.  
“hey little man, were you good for aunty (Y/N)?” Tony asks and Peter nods   
“Daddy, Papa I know who I am going to marry” Steve and Tony both give him an amused smile   
“and who is that buddy?”  
“(Y/N)!” yells out again making both adults laugh a little   
“how does that sound (Y/N)?” Tony asks as they all look to where (Y/N) had been sitting to see the space empty. Peter wiggled in his father’s arms, taking it as a sign Steve puts Peter down   
“I’m gonna find (Y/N)” he declares taking off knowing she is probably in her office. He gets there and sure enough the door is open and light is pouring into the hallway. He creeps up to the door and peeks in to see (Y/N) leaning against her office desk looking at something. Peter is about to run in when he hears a soft sob coming from his beloved Aunt. As he looks closely he sees that she is actually crying, while looking at a piece of paper in her hands.   
“Ms. Stark the new specs are ready for you in the workshop” Jarvis interrupts, his tone sounding worried. (Y/N) takes a deep breath wipes her tears and sighs out   
“thanks J, I’ll be down in a minute”  
She places the paper down on her desk and takes the side door that leads to the elevator to the lab. Once she is gone, Peter quickly goes over to her desk and climbs on the office chair to get to her desk so he can see the paper. Once he sees it he finds that it isn’t a paper, but an old photo. He looks at it seeing Steve, (Y/N) and a third man; Steve and the third man were laughing while Andy had her arms over both their shoulders smiling. Peter notices that the three of them had old uniforms on and that the third man’s arm is around (Y/N)’s waist. Peter grabs the photo, jumps off the chair and runs back to his fathers.   
“Papa! Daddy!”  
“Yes Peter? Did you find your aunty?” Tony asks and Peter nods but looks at Steve   
“Papa who’s this?” He asks holding up the picture to show them and they both freeze seeing the old army photo of America’s World War II golden trio. Tony picks up Peter while Steve takes the photo from his staring at it.   
“Peter… where did you find this?” Steve asks while Peter looks down feeling how tense the air got   
“I’m sorry; it was on (Y/N)’s desk. She was looking at it and crying”  
“You are not in trouble Peter; we are just worried about your Aunty” Tony says kissing the side of the little boy’s head. He looks at Steve  
“do you think she…?”  
“I’m going to check on her, Jarvis?”  
“ yes sir?”  
“where is (Y/N)?”  
“Ms. Stark is currently in the work shop”  
“thanks Jarvis”  
Steve makes his way down to Tony and (Y/N)’s work shop. He walks in hearing loud but not deafening loud ACDC playing while (Y/N) is sitting at her work table, back facing him looking at two holograms of her and Steve’s battle suits. Steve asks Jarvis to turn down the music making her look back at Steve. She smiles at him   
“Stevie! Perfect I needed to see you anyway, look at some of the upgrades for your suit” She starts to ramble on as he got closer to her until he is standing beside her   
“(Y/N)…” She looks at him and notices the picture in his hand. She stiffens and looks back at Steve  
“you remember him don’t you?” Steve gently asks. She nods   
“what did you remember?”  
She looks at her hands which are now resting in her lap. She remembers everything about Bucky, but if she tells Steve that it will only make him worry about her which will make Tony worry and then the rest of the team. She takes a deep breath and lets it out  
“it doesn’t matter Steve” (Y/N) says turning his head away   
“Of course it matters (Y/N)! You remember him and you are hurting”   
“Steve, just drop it” she begs a little   
“you know I can’t (Y/N)”  
“Steve I can’t do that to you, you have a life now, a family”   
Steve quickly pulls her into a hug   
“you are part of that family (Y/N); you have always been part of my family. No Matter what, you are part of it” They just stay like that for a little bit before Steve starts to feel (Y/N) hug him back and shake in his arms   
“I remember him Falling Stevie… I remember us losing him… and… I… I miss him Steve… I miss our best friend”   
Steve pats her head trying to calm her down; he won’t push her to remember more if this would be the outcome of it. Once he finally calmed her down he made her go to bed and relax until tomorrow afternoon. Later that night after he and Tony put Peter to bed he told him  
“She remembers him…” Steve finally says   
“How much does she remember?” Tony asks stroking Steve’s hair   
“just the fall… she doesn’t remember that they were engaged… Damn it Tony what do I do?”  
Tony looks over to Steve; Tony always has known how Steve felt about Bucky’s death. Now Tony has to figure out how to comfort both him and his sister.  
“she will be okay Steve, she is tough”   
“but what if she remembers more?”  
“then we will be here for her”   
They just lay together cuddling and whispering to each other. Neither of them knew that the few months to come would throw them off. They didn’t know that Steve and (Y/N) would become fugitives, or they would find out that HYDRA still existed, that they would have to over throw Shield, that HYDRA stole the lives of Steve’s two best friends. The Winter Soldier attacks them separating Sam, Steve, Natasha and (Y/N). The Soldier manages to shoot and injury Natasha until (Y/N) takes over and faces him one on one. There movements synced with each other’s.   
YA ne pozvolyu vam ispol'zovat' svoye imya (I will not let you use her name)” The Soldier growls at her and she sends a snarl back through her mask  
“Izvinite, no eto imya vsegda byl moim (sorry, but this name has always been mine)” This seemed to piss off the soldier more, they keep fighting until (Y/N) was pinned down by the Winter Soldier, he pulls off her mask to see the life leave her eyes and he flinches, he actually flinches   
“Volk…Wolf…” he gasps out. A memory tore through (Y/N) like a bullet train, she remembers working for HYDRA, She remembers him, remembers being his Partner, she remembers loving him. His protectiveness and loyalty towards her was only rivaled by the same protectiveness and loyalty she had for him  
“Winter…” she whispers out. Steve tackles the soldier, pushing him away from (Y/N). They fought until Steve flipped the Soldier over taking off his mask, making both Steve and Andy stop.   
“Bucky?” Steve says in shock  
“Who the hell is Bucky?” Bucky says pointing the gun at Steve but (Y/N) stands in the way   
“Winter Stop!”  
He growls at her   
“Move Wolf”  
She walks closer to him much to Steve’s protest  
“Winter, please” She manages to take his hand and make him lower the gun, his eyes soften at her touch and he lets out a shuttering breath   
“Wolf… why… why can’t I remember you… why?”  
“I don’t know Winter… James, but it is okay we’ll be okay” His human hand lands on her cheek and she closes her eyes.   
“I’m sorry Wolf I am so sorry… I – I… I don’t know why but –” She opens her eyes and looks at him. She sees pain but she doesn’t know why it is there but she doesn’t care she just wants to remove all of his pain   
“Shhhh its okay, whatever it is, it’s okay” She places one of her hands on his cheek and he immediately leans into the touch  
“we are going to be okay Winter” Steve watches them confused, he takes a step closer to them making Bucky look at him. He pulls (Y/N) closer to him and points the gun at Steve again  
“Winter no, it’s okay he won’t hurt us”  
He growls at Steve again   
“he is the Mission”  
“then what I am I Winter…”  
He looks at her   
“I don’t know…” She lets out a soft sigh and gives him a small smile  
“Winter, he is our friend”   
He looks at her confusion and fear in his eyes. All of a sudden, Sam comes flying down and kicks Buck away from (Y/N), grabbing her and pulling her away from him. She yells and Bucky lets out another harsh growl. He is about to tackle Sam and take (Y/N) away before Natasha launches a small missile at Bucky. He dodges it and disappears, while the four of them are taken by Hydra. Bucky looks at Rumlow and motions towards (Y/N)  
“kill the others but bring that one”   
“Why?”  
“she is my old partner”   
Luckily Steve, Natasha, Steve and (Y/N) manage to get away and were taken to Fury. (Y/N) stays quiet most of the whole time keeping her head in her hands. When they dismiss themselves (Y/N) heads straight to a room closes the door and lays in bed drifting to sleep, Steve follows her but stands outside of the room and waits; he knows she needs time before talking to anyone about this. About an hour and a half later, Steve hears screams from her room. He barges in and sees Andy on the bed back arched and in pain, he quickly goes over and wakes her up. Her eyes snap open and sit up, her arm out in front of her as if trying to grab something   
“WINTER!”  
She starts to pant and she looks at Steve for a few seconds before she started to cry. Steve just hugs her and pats her head   
“(Y/N)… did you know it was him?”  
“I don’t know… I don’t know Stevie… I can’t remember… I think they wiped him and me every time we started to remember… I – I – I –” She looks at Steve. “I made him kill me Steve… I made him kill me so they wouldn’t hurt him”  
Steve holds her closer to him trying his best to calm her down   
“it’s okay Liz, we’ll get him back”  
She says nothing; she just clutches his shirt tighter. Steve knew that this would only get worse if they weren’t able to get Bucky back. He didn’t realise how bad it would get until he and (Y/N) stood face to face with Bucky yet again but this time on one of the ships of project Insight. (Y/N) manages to keep Bucky busy long enough for Steve to almost reconfigure Insight’s programing before Bucky dislocates (Y/N)’s Shoulder and holds her down.   
“I know you are not her, but I can train you” Bucky says, his voice sounded like it was more of a plea then an offer  
“I don’t know what they told you but it is a lie” She tries getting out of his grip, but he doesn’t let her “I don’t want to fight you Winter”   
“then come with me willingly”   
“I can’t do that; we can’t let these things become operational”  
“then you die”  
Steve tackles Bucky off of her and she fixes her shoulder and joins the fight again. Luckily Steve manages to get through to Bucky slightly before Bucky beats him and (Y/N) to Death. Unfortunately (Y/N) went unconscious before she could hear what Steve tells him; the next time she woke up she was in the hospital bed in the same room as Steve. She looks over and sees Sam sitting beside Steve’s bed reading a book. She lets out a groan and Sam’s head snaps up to look at her; he quickly gets up and goes over to help her up  
“glad you’re awake, you had us worried”   
She gives him a small smile and looks over at Steve   
“how is he?”  
“just like you, but he is healing… well not as fast as you are”   
“well yea, I figured” She chuckles leaning back a little while Sam takes a seat on her bed. She lets out a sigh and looks out the window. Sam takes her hand and rubs his thumb across her knuckles   
“Tony…”  
“he and Peter are on their way, they are both worried sick”   
“yea I bet”  
Sam and (Y/N) just talk about random things while Sam plays Trouble man soundtrack. The thing about Sam is that he started to feel something for (Y/N) ever since they started running together. Steve knew of course because Sam came out to him and told him about his feelings for (Y/N); which this information found its way to Natasha. Both Steve and Natasha were excited to see that there was someone that who had the potential to be with (Y/N) in their eyes and Sam knew that, but now that Bucky is back he didn’t know what would happen between them. Sam avoided talking about Bucky for her sake, Steve told him about her past and he didn’t want to confront her about it without Steve awake with them. Little did either of them knew that Bucky was watching (Y/N) from a scope from the building across them; he watches her feeling a pull towards her, a longing to be near her; but he knew he couldn’t not yet anyway. He didn’t understand, Hydra told him that she was dead but there she was sitting in that hospital bed because of him. Maybe she was telling him the truth, Hydra was lying to him, maybe she didn’t die she escaped, but he knew his partner would just leave him. First he needed to first make sure he was safe enough to be around, not only for her sake but for everyone she knows and loves. He watches her as another man and a little boy come into the room making the man with wings (as he called him) move away from her, they both hug her and she wipes tears from their eyes. He watched as the little boy crawls on her lap and places his head on her shoulder while the older man scolded her. Bucky turns around and leaves the rooftop, off to go find the person that can be deemed good enough to be by her side. Time passes, Steve and (Y/N) look at every lead to find Bucky, but each on ends up to be a dead end. Steve had Tony and Peter to pull him away from the search when it got too much for him, (Y/N) on the other hand didn’t really have a reason to stop. Each time she did and tried to rest the memories for her and Bucky working under HYDRA or even before she meet Steve and Bucky flooded her mind waking her up drenched in sweat and panting on the verge of a panic attack. Everyone tried to pull her away from work, even the new recruits after the whole Ultron situation (Which was caused by Hank Pym, Thanks a lot Hank for making a killer Robot and leaving us to deal with it!) Vision, Wanda and Pietro. It surprised everyone to see that the twins and Andy got along almost immediately. At first the others weren’t so sure of having (Y/N) close to the twins, it wasn’t until Pietro explained to them that after the events of Ultron they found Andy’s Hydra file  
“They were trying to replicate her powers” Pietro says one day to Steve and Tony  
“Since she managed to lock them away before she was taken by them” Wanda adds to her brother’s statement   
The Twins only showed the files and video to Steve and Tony letting them choose if the other members of the team and (Y/N) needed to see it; they decided that they didn’t; not even (Y/N) needed to re-live that horror.   
“I don’t know how, but she saved my life. I should have died but I didn’t” Pietro says looking at his hands   
“What do you mean?” Steve asks   
“All I know is that when I was shot by Ultron, all I felt was pain and heard (Y/N) yelling at me… saying I would be okay and then the pains was gone… I don’t understand it” Pietro says rubbing the back of his neck. Steve and Tony look at each other  
“You don’t think she was able to do it again?” Tony asks his husband   
“She managed it before, and that was before she was starting to remember” Steve adds   
“What are you two talking about?” Wanda asks. Both Steve and Tony let out a sigh   
“(Y/N) isn’t really that normal” Tony starts   
“Yes we know that, she has powers like Wanda. That is why HYDRA took isn’t it?” Pietro asks   
“HYDRA didn’t know she had that power at first, only a few people knew about it” Steve says   
“And you were not one of them” Wanda asks, Steve shakes his head.  
“Peggy told me that she kept it from me so I would be safe. When I was out of the ice I thought that everyone I knew from my past either died or have become old with the time. It was true until I saw (Y/N)…” Steve says   
“what are you saying?” Pietro asks   
“(Y/N) was in Steve’s time, and she has been around from before then as well” Tony says   
“that is not possible” Wanda says confusion all over face   
“really? You have mind powers and your brother can run at almost the speed of light. What is possible and not possible is out of the question” Tony says flatly. Once Steve and Tony explained (Y/N)’s whole back story to the twins, they become more protective over her, which is how all the Avengers found themselves in this situation   
“Guys… we have to do something…” Clint says. The rest of the team were sitting in the lounge while (Y/N) was in the balcony smoking on her e-cig and looking at her tablet. She never smoked inside unless it was her floor, for Peter’s sake   
“Like what? We all have tried almost everything” Pietro exclaims   
“The fast one is right, the only time Lady (Y/N) stopped her search is when we were in battle with Ultron” Thor says and they all mutter in agreement   
“Can’t you do that mind trick on her Wanda?” Tony asks but Wanda shakes her head   
“I can’t, her powers block mine”   
“How is she even able to use them?” Thor asks   
“I think meeting Bucky again shook it loose” Sam states. No one but Steve caught the sorrow in Sam’s voice, but Sam notices the guilty look on Wanda’s face   
“Wanda what’s wrong?”  
“Meeting Bucky wasn’t the only thing that helps her open her powers” Wanda says looking at her hands   
“What do you mean?” Bruce asks   
“When we were fighting Ultron she asked me to do something… she asked me to break a wall in her mind. I didn’t understand it at first but then I saw that breaking that wall gave her a small amount of her powers back… I’m sorry” Wanda whispers out  
“It isn’t your fault Wanda, none of us knew this would happen” Steve says patting her knee  
“Well we can’t let her keep going on like this, she is gonna burn out” Natasha hisses out Peter walks outside and taps (Y/N)’s arm holding his arms up. She looks over at him and smiles placing her e-cig down and taking Peter in her lap, showing him what she was working on; an algorithm to find Bucky  
“Natasha’s right” Clint says   
“Then what do we do? She isn’t going to stop until we find Bucky” Steve huffs out Vision is about to say something but (Y/N) burst through the balcony door Peter on her hip smiling.   
“Tony! Your son is a bloody genius!” She kisses Peter’s head making him giggle and puts him down running off to the lab, everyone looks at Peter   
“Peter, what did you do to make you Aunty (Y/N) so happy?” Steve asks as the little move walks over to them   
“I help her find Ucky!” he has a proud look on his face   
“how Petey?” Tony asks picking him up and placing him in between himself and Steve  
“(Y/N) says she knew him, so I said to think like him and emember where he would go” Everyone’s eyes go wide   
“You don’t think…” Clint starts   
“She wouldn’t be that reckless… would she?” Pietro asks clearly worried   
“You are talking about the only girl that can rival Steve in that department” Natasha says. Jarvis interrupts them   
“Excuse me Mr. Stark”   
“What is wrong Jarvis?”  
“Ms. Stark is in distress, I have tried everything to stop her but she has not responded”   
“Where is she?” Steve says standing with Tony  
“In the lab Captain Rogers” Tony and Steve bolt, Natasha and Sam close behind them Wanda and the others stays with Peter trying to keep him calm and comfort him. As the four of them reach the lab a blood curdling scream rips though the hallway making them run faster. They burst through the door to find (Y/N) slumped over the table panting hard tying into the computer. The four of them look at each other a little scared to go near her. I beep goes off and a screen pops up showing all of them the location of a safe house in Vancouver Canada. (Y/N) lets out a laugh and runs a hand through her hair   
“thank god… it’s still there…”  
“(Y/N)…” Steve says making her turn and looks at all of them   
“I found him…”  
“what?” Tony asks looking confused   
“Bucky! I found him, I know where he is going”  
“How?” Steve asks   
“I tried to use the mind trick thing and look back at my past with him. We had a plan to escape, we had a plan, and we had a fucken safe house!” She starts to run around grabbing things and getting ready to leave   
“(Y/N) wait” Sam says making her look at them in shock  
“Wait! So HYDRA can get to him first, hell no. I’m going” She goes back to packing   
“Andy, look at yourself. You need rest” Natasha says taking a step towards her. (Y/N)’s head snaps over and looks at them her eyes flashing bright (Y/C/E). The four of them flinch. She lets out a sigh, knowing her mistake  
“I am fine guys, really” She stands straight and looks at them. They all stand there for a moment staring at each other. All of a sudden blood starts to drip from her nose and she starts to fall, Steve is the fastest to reach her before she goes unconscious and hits the floor. He looks at the others his eyes wide and fearful  
“Get her upstairs, I’ll get Bruce” Tony orders out. Steve nods and he, Sam and Natasha all go while Tony gets Bruce. Once on (Y/N)’s floor Steve makes a beeline for her room and sets her down on the bed. Natasha comes in with a damp wash cloth and places it on her head. Few minutes later Bruce come in shooing everyone away from her so he can look her over. Once he is done he lets out a sigh and looks over at them   
“she is going to be okay, her healing kicked in, but she has a very high fever and needs to rest. No missions” They all let out a sigh of relief, but worry quickly replaces it   
“need to find him; otherwise she will do this all over again” Sam says and the others nod in agreement  
“Sam you and I will go to that safe house in Canada, everyone else stay here and make sure she doesn’t go overboard again” Steve says in his Captain voice   
“you sure you will be okay by yourself?” Tony asks making Steve smiles at him and nods.   
“I need you here just in case”  
Tony gives him a look   
“I have a plan don’t worry”  
Steve and Sam both leave that night heading for the safe house it takes them two days to get there. The safe house was nothing more than a normal little cabin. The area is beautiful, it is surrounded by trees and behind it a large body of water; the cabin though looks like it hasn’t been used in years.  
“do you think he is here?” Sam asks   
“I am counting on it” Steve easily replies. Steve walks to the door reaches for the handle and found that it was unlocked. He looks at Sam who was just as surprised as he was. He walks in and looks around his heart dropping seeing that the room in front of him was empty and looked like there hasn’t anyone there for years. He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair   
“I’ll look around here, you check upstairs” Sam suggests and Steve nods, making his way upstairs, he notices one of the doors open. He walks in and looks around the room; he notices a picture frame on the desk. He walks over and picks it up and chuckles a little; it is the same picture that (Y/N) has back at the tower of the three of them. Then it hits him, this wasn’t just a cabin turned into a safe house; this was (Y/N)’s old home. He hears the sound of a gun clicking and he turns around to find Bucky in civilian clothes gun pointed right at him.  
“Bucky –” Steve starts but Bucky lets out a harsh growl   
“how did you find this place? Only two people know about this place…”  
Steve sees that his mind makes a connection to something  
“what have you done to her!”  
“Bucky calm down, (Y/N) is –”  
“What have you done to her!” Steve puts the picture down and holds up his hand to show him that he means him no harm   
“nothing Buck she is safe, she is back at home”  
“no… she would come here…”  
“and she wanted to, but she pushed herself to hard” Bucky glares at him and Steve knew how to prove it to him.   
“let me show you okay?” Steve pulls out his phone carefully and opens a video call with Tony. It takes Tony only a few seconds to answer.   
“hey darling how is it in Canada, did you get any maple syrup yet?”  
“its fine here Tony and no I haven’t, I’ll make sure to bring you back some” Steve promises Bucky glares at him and Steve notices   
“how is (Y/N) doing?”  
Tony lets out a sigh   
“she had a flash Steve, and a bad one. I think the Fever made it worse”   
“what happen? Is anyone hurt?”   
“nothing we can’t handle”  
“speak for yourself!” Steve hears Clint yell in the background   
“she kinda knocked Clint upside his head… giving him a concussion. Nat stopped her and got her to calm down though. She is sleeping right now”   
“can I see her?” Steve asks   
“sure” Steve watched as Tony Walks to (Y/N)’s room and sits on her bed. Once he sits Steve Sees (Y/N) curled in a ball on the bed shivering.   
“hey there Hun, look who wants to speak to you”  
(Y/N) looks up a dazed look in her eyes   
“Stevie?”  
“hey (Y/N), how you holding up”  
“head hurts…” she whines out  
“yea that will happen Hun seeing what you tried to pull”  
“it was important”  
“I know, but hey (Y/N)?”  
“yea Stevie…”  
“I have someone here who wants to see you” She looks at him like a lost puppy; Steve looks at Bucky and slowly turns the phone to face him. He sees Bucky’s eyes widen and hears a little squeak from the phone. Bucky drops the gun and goes over to Steve and takes the phone from his hand  
“Wolf…”  
“Winter…”  
“S toboy vse v poryadke? (Are you alright?)”  
“Da, prosto ustal (Yes, Just tired)” Steve doesn’t understand what they are saying but he knows that Tony is there and he is getting Jarvis to translate to him  
“Idi domoy Winter (Come home Winter)”  
“YA ne bezopasno (I am not safe)”   
“Pozhaluysta (Please)”  
Steve hears (Y/N) whimper and watches Bucky’s eyes grow more wide and fearful. Steve Steps closer to see what was going on   
“hey (Y/N) shh come on (Y/N) stay with me. Bruce! Bruce get in here!” Steve sees that (Y/N) has dropped the phone on the bed and it is facing her in Tony’s arms shaking and shivering clutching her head   
“Tony it hurts… it hurt”  
“I know Hun I know, just hold on okay hold on for me”   
“(Y/N), hey (Y/N) listen to me okay? You are gonna be okay” Steve calls out to her. She looks at the phone screen and sees the two of them but at the same time it looks like she can’t see them; she lets out a small whimper, Bucky lets out a shuttered breath   
“Stevie…Bucky… where are you guys? Please… please”  
“hey (Y/N) it’s okay, it’s okay they are both fine” Tony says trying to pull her out of whatever memory she is in  
“don’t leave me… please don’t leave me” A sharp pain goes through Steve; he knows what she is seeing; the day that he drove the plane into the ice the day that she lost both men she held dear to her. She closes her eyes again pained expression passes her face, Steve is about to call out to her again but she lets out a scream. She curls into herself more as Tony holds her tighter whispering to her that she would be alright. The two soldiers watch as Bruce comes into the room and makes (Y/N) drink medication. The feed cuts leaving both of them in silence; all of a sudden Bucky pins Steve to the wall   
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!”  
“we didn’t do this to her!”   
Sam comes running up and sees Bucky pinning Steve to the wall, he pulls out his gun and points it at Bucky. Steve holds his hand out to stop him   
“she did this to herself Buck, she made herself forget”  
“no… she wouldn’t…”  
“she lost you, she lost me… she lost so much and she found a way out” Steve sees Bucky thinking about his words   
“come with us and see. She is sick right now”  
“Wolf does not get sick”  
“she isn’t the same person from back then Buck, she is different. She is more vulnerable now than before… she is more human” Steve watches as Bucky processes the comment   
“I can’t go back”  
“you need to Buck, she needs you” Steve feels Bucky’s grip loosen; Steve carefully gets out of it and stands in front of him   
“she needs us Buck, our girl needs us…” A flicker of recognition flash through Bucky’s eyes, he lets out a small chuckle   
“if she is as reckless as you Punk, then she defiantly will”  
Steve stiffens a little, while Bucky gives him a small smile   
“you remember?”  
“not much, but I remember both of you” With that Steve was convinced that the old Bucky would slowly resurface with time. The three of them make the journey back to the Tower only to find the other Avengers in panic and Tony Pacing.   
“what is going on?” Sam asks looking at everyone   
“(Y/N), she is gone” Tony growls out  
“what do you mean gone?” Steve asks in confusion   
“means we should consider removing Fury’s access to this place” Hisses out in anger. Bucky just stands quietly while the others spoke   
“what do you mean?” Steve ask looking for the ex-head of SHEILD   
“he sent her on a solo mission, last night” Clint says darkly   
“where?” Sam says looking at them in shock   
“we don’t know” Bruce sighs out. There is silence   
“Wolf isn’t here?” Bucky quietly asks. He gets defensive as the eyes of the other Avengers turn to him. Steve gives him a small smile   
“it’s okay Bucky, these are friends” Steve says as Peter comes into the room, his blanket in one hand and his Bucky Bear in the other. He rubs his eyes tired from just waking up from his nap  
“Daddy, where is papa and (Y/N)?” the little boy asks in a sleepy voice. Steve chuckles and goes over to pick Peter up and kisses his cheek. Peter lets out a tired squeal and looks at his Papa   
“Papa! Your back”  
He looks around for (Y/N) but doesn’t see her, but his eyes land on Bucky. At first Peter cuddles closer to Steve and whispers something into Steve’s eyes making Steve Chuckle   
“do you want to meet him?” Peter gives him a little nod and looks at Bucky again as Steve makes his way over to Bucky. Bucky tenses up not sure how to act at the look Peter was giving him.   
“Buck I want you to meet my son Peter, Peter this is my friend Bucky”  
“Hi” Peter says   
Bucky looks at Peter   
“Hello” He looks back at Steve, and Steve knows what he is thinking.   
“Peter here is mine and Tony’s son”  
“Tony?” Bucky asks as Tony walks over to them and takes Steve’s hand in his. Steve looks at him and smiles; he looks back at Bucky   
“This is Tony Stark, Howard Stark’s son. My Husband” Bucky tilts his head a little and looks them over making Tony a little worried. Tony knows that Bucky’s opinion means the world to Steve, even if Bucky doesn’t remember Steve. Bucky just looks at them for a few minutes and then gives them a small smile.   
“I guess you got the family you always wanted huh Punk?” Steve gives him a bright smile and lets out a laugh   
“Yea I did”  
“I’m glad” Bucky Shifts uncomfortably and looks around   
“Wolf…”   
“Try calling her (Y/N)…” Everyone knew Steve was pushing it, but Bucky nodded   
“Papa where is (Y/N)?” Peter asks. Steve looks back at Peter  
“She went out on a mission Pete, she’ll be back”  
Right at that second the elevator dinged, making Bucky move and hide in the shadows of the room and (Y/N) walk out ice pack taped to her right shoulder tired smile on her face   
“Back sooner than you think Petey”  
Peter lets out a shriek and wiggles to get out his father’s hold. Steve lets him down for him to only run straight at (Y/N). She scoops him up minding her shoulder and kisses Peter’s cheek.   
“Hello sweet pea, have you been good?” he ask in a serious tone  
“Yes!”  
“Good, keep everyone in line?”   
“Yes!” Peter gives her a sloppy salute (Y/N) smiles and tickles his stomach, making Peter giggle uncontrollably   
“That my lil Captain”  
“(Y/N)! No tickles”  
Bucky watches them from the shadows. (Y/N)’s laugh and smile sends a warm feeling through the soldier that he never felt before, not that he can remember much. Steve and Tony both go over to them, both of them fussing over (Y/N)’s wound  
“Where did you go?” Steve asks irritated and worried tone laced in his voice   
“England, Fury caught something and I was the only one that could handle it” (Y/N) shrugs   
“Who or what could possibly be so important that only you are required?” Tony asks more irritated than worried. Andy lets out a low growl   
“Rumlow”  
“And Fury thought it would be a good idea to just send you?” Natasha says. (Y/N) just nods and hiss in pain when Steve moves the ice pack to find bandage  
“This?”  
“Bullet, I’m fine, they only got one shot at me”   
“oh and that makes it okay” Tony says sarcastically   
“Tony…”  
“No! Don’t Tony me (Y/N), we were worried sick”  
“I was fine, I did have back up”  
Bucky just watch the team fuss over (Y/N), his head tilted a little. Unlike Steve, memories of (Y/N) in Bucky’s mind were still very blurry. One thing he was for sure is that they were partners in HYDRA, but something went wrong and they wiped her from his mind. His metal arm makes a whirling sound and (Y/N)’s head snaps over to where he stood; her eyes flashed a bright (Y/C/E) as if it was a warning. The minute she sees Bucky she lets out a small gasp.  
“Bucky…”   
“Hi (Y/N)”   
Steve takes Peter out of (Y/N) arms, but the two don’t really pay attention to him or to any of the others. (Y/N) just runs to him hugging him tightly, and the soldier doesn’t hesitate in hugging her back   
“you’re here… oh my god you’re here!”   
“Yea, I’m back (Y/N). I’m back”


End file.
